Techniques for high-precision measurements are known. However, such measurements are usually limited to relatively small objects using delicate measuring devices, such as Vernier calipers. Large objects, such as sheet metal, pipes, and lumber, are frequently measured. However, high precision measurements of such large objects is difficult and often requires use of expensive equipment or devices that are not easily transported.